<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沉醉这一吻吧✨ by L_Chico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700257">沉醉这一吻吧✨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico'>L_Chico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>怎么看怎么大的巨根徐仁宇×甜丝丝的巧克力精可可鹿</p><p> </p><p>本来想写双性小妈年下骨科文学的<br/>结果怎么构思怎么虐，不太适合情人节写<br/>所以就临时换了一个甜甜的巧克力味儿的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>徐仁宇/陆东植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沉醉这一吻吧✨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哈嗯…”</p><p>房间中弥漫着巧克力的味道，连带着男人发出的低吟都有了几丝苦涩与甜腻的味道。</p><p>徐仁宇抚弄着陆东植一颤一颤的肉棒，不禁想到前不久这人还是巴掌大的巧克力块，如今已经和自己差不多高，下面发育的情况摸起来也不错。陆东植说是因为自己的爱。</p><p>那就让这个巧克力精看看，他要怎么“爱”他。</p><p>“仁宇xi…哈啊…不能搓！快嗯…快把手拿开！”想要射精的快感使陆东植握住了徐仁宇的手，不知所措地看着他，“要…要射了！”</p><p>“嗯？”徐仁宇仿佛没有听见陆东植的话，不停地揉弄他敏感的龟头，注视着被快感淹没的男人，“东植xi只要好好感受就好了。”</p><p>“哈啊！啊嗯！”被揉弄龟头的感觉太刺激了。陆东植情不自禁地浮起腰，脑袋中早已经空白一片，一股股的精液从肉棒中射了出来，有些浊液甚至沾到了他的嘴边，“哈啊…哈…”</p><p>高潮的余韵还没有过去，身体爽得颤抖。</p><p>空气中巧克力的甜味更加浓郁，陆东植射出的精液粘稠无比，加上那股甜丝丝的味道，倒更像是白巧克力。</p><p>也是，毕竟陆东植是一个巧克力精。</p><p>“东植xi，尝尝你射出来的东西。”徐仁宇注视着手指间的精液，再看看陆东植射了一次就失神了的样子，将手指伸到陆东植的嘴边，把那里粘着的精液尽数刮到他的嘴里，还把手指整个插入到陆东植湿热的口腔中搅弄。</p><p>徐仁宇的手指修长，几乎一进去就要伸到他的咽喉。陆东植下意识地用舌头推拒徐仁宇的指尖，唾液和精液混在一起黏黏糊糊地，有些甚至从嘴角溢出。</p><p>“咕啾咕啾”</p><p>“唔…呼嗯…”陆东植不解地看着徐仁宇，为什么仁宇xi要夹他的舌头？嘴巴里怎么甜甜的？</p><p>在徐仁宇眼里，陆东植这个样子像是在回应他的逗弄。弥漫的巧克力味仿佛都成了催情的媚药。</p><p>“东植xi，看起来你很喜欢自己的精液。”徐仁宇说着，直接抽出濡湿的手指，向下顶上了紧缩的穴口，“那么该给我些回报了吧。”</p><p>说完，徐仁宇用手指野蛮地戳开陆东植的穴口，与此同时他更是低下头，猛地咬住陆东植汗涔涔的胸肌，大力地嘬吸着，舌头灵活地挑弄已经变硬的乳珠，巧克力香瞬间充满整个口腔。</p><p>这就是一场巧克力味的做爱。</p><p>“仁宇xi！痛啊！啊嗯！”穴口被强行撑开的痛楚，胸肉被舔咬的麻痒，如凶猛的浪潮般将陆东植淹没，他慌张地渴望夹紧双腿却被徐仁宇的胳膊顶开，“轻一…哈嗯！”</p><p>话还没说完，穴内的手指开始不老实地抠戳敏感的肉壁，甚至微微分开将穴口撑得更开，使凉凉的空气透过缝隙进入狭窄的肉穴中。</p><p>“呼…”徐仁宇贪恋地吃着陆东植的乳珠，胸肉被他嘬的啧啧有声，下面暖滑的肉壁更是有规律地收缩着，好像在吃他的手指，把他的手指引向肉穴的更深处。</p><p>“啊…哈…仁宇xi…”肉穴被男人的手指操弄，乳头被一个男人吃在嘴里，明明不该有的快感却像电流一般刺激着陆东植的神经，不自主地抚上徐仁宇的后颈挺起胸膛，让人吸吮更多的乳肉，“仁宇xi…”</p><p>徐仁宇饶有兴趣地挑逗小小的乳珠，感受它在自己的舌尖上大了一圈，香喷喷地好像下一秒就要喷出巧克力奶一样。手指的动作更是不停，加入一根手指缓缓抽出享受肉壁挽留地吸吮，再重重地操入，将顶住的穴肉通通操开。</p><p>噗呲噗呲的抽插声不绝于耳。</p><p>“哈啊…啊嗯…啊…嗯唔…”仅仅是三根手指就把陆东植操出了眼泪，将落不落地蓄在眼眶中，“嗯啊…太快…快了…唔…”</p><p>“嗯…”徐仁宇终于放过了陆东植的胸，嘴唇与胸肉分开时牵出一条淫靡的水丝，小小的乳珠已经被他吃得大了一倍，红艳艳的，“东植xi不让我把你吃掉，那我只能把你‘吃掉’了。”</p><p>陆东植脑袋晕晕沉沉的，根本没听明白徐仁宇的话，张开嘴低吟着，“嗯…？…嗯啊…啊…唔啊…仁宇xi…”</p><p>“啵唧”</p><p>三根手指被抽了出来，穴道产生的淫液沾的手指亮晶晶湿滑滑的。转眼间这三根手指却被送入陆东植的嘴中，搅的陆东植只能哼唧。</p><p>“东植xi，要是叫的太大声会叫醒别人的。”</p><p>裤子拉链被缓缓拉开，内裤被往下拉，徐仁宇昂然挺立的性器以一种令陆东植恐惧的状态顶在张张合合的穴口处，怎么看都大的柱头压着被撑出缝隙的穴口转圈，把淫液转的哪里都是。</p><p>“唔！呜呼！哈唔…呜嗯…”嘴巴被手指模仿性器的频率侵犯，连一句最简单的求饶都说不出来。</p><p>“东植xi安静一点，你看，”徐仁宇故意抬起陆东植的屁股，使陆东植能看清楚自己正在被一根可怕的性器进入的一幕，比手指粗大很多的柱头顶开了穴口，偾张的性器整根没入他的肉穴，“它正在慢慢地操进去…唔…”</p><p>陆东植的穴又热又紧，刚才被手指操湿的肉壁湿乎乎地裹住他的性器，有紧有慢地含吸着，让他只想一下子操到最深处射出陆东植专属的精液。</p><p>“东植xi！”徐仁宇发出一声低吼，抽出手指握住陆东植的细腰，性器在湿滑紧致的肉洞中大肆操弄，囊袋重重地拍在陆东植柔韧的臀肉上，“啪啪啪”的声音使这场性事更为淫靡。</p><p>“啊啊！仁宇xi！嗯！慢点！哈啊…哈啊…慢点！”终于能开口说话的陆东植被徐仁宇高频率的抽插操得浑身发软，眼眶中蓄满的泪水悄无声息地流到枕头上浸出湿渍。穴口被撑到极限，肉壁被操得火辣辣的痛感迅速转化成快感攻击着他的理智，“仁宇xi啊…太大了…哼嗯…太大了…啊！”</p><p>“东植xi，你会喜欢的。”徐仁宇话里带了喘，愈加粗暴凶狠地操着陆东植的肉穴，非要把人操得哭叫不止还不停。</p><p>陆东植的肉洞太舒服了，用性器操进去和手指操进去的感觉完全不同。肉壁夹地紧紧地想要把性器推出去，被大力地操开后才会乖乖地裹吸操进来的肉棒。每操一下都会操出淫液，淫乱的水声让人更想狠狠地往深处操，最好是操到最里面把人操穿了，再射出浓浓的精液。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊！”一个猛顶，陆东植猛地睁大双眼，惊诧地看着徐仁宇的脸，他竟然生生地，将囊袋都操进来一半，死死地堵住穴口，粗大的性器在肉壁之间画着大圈，“哈啊！哈啊…不行！仁宇xi！出去…出去一点…哈啊…太深了…太深了…要裂了呜…呜嗯…”</p><p>“不会的东植xi。”徐仁宇轻啄陆东植的眼角，舔去巧克力味的泪水，腰部猛地一沉，操进去的囊袋正好撞上了陆东植的前列腺，最能带来快感最致命的地方。</p><p>陆东植的肌肉猛地绷紧，穴口不主地收缩，肉棒颤颤地射出七八股精液，嘴巴大张着却是一句话一个字都叫不出来只是流着口水，明明就在面前的徐仁宇都看不真切了。</p><p>他被操得失声了，还直接被操射了。</p><p>徐仁宇享受着肉穴内节奏性地收缩，大发慈悲地停下抽插的动作，居高临下地欣赏陆东植被他操高潮的样子。</p><p>小巧克力精只能被他操高潮，不，只能被他操。别人别说操了，想一下他就把那个人记上死亡名单。</p><p>“咳…呜嗯…呜…”陆东植慢慢地回了神，可怜兮兮地抖着手去推徐仁宇的腰胯，“仁宇xi…太深了…不要了…不行了…会死的…会被操化的…”</p><p>“东植xi在开玩笑吗。”徐仁宇放开陆东植的双腿，捉住小巧克力精的手腕，慢慢抽出一截性器再重重地操回去，操得人儿眼泪流的更多，“东植xi是射了，但我还没爽。”</p><p>话音刚落，徐仁宇让陆东植环住自己的脖颈，将湿漉漉的臀瓣掰向两边，性器操得更深。</p><p>黏腻的肉穴将性器根部结结实实完完全全地纳入，原本狭窄的穴道已经被操成了小小徐的样子，就连陆东植也模模糊糊地想着也许自己就是徐仁宇性器上的肉套子。</p><p>“啊呜！呼…呼啊…哈…太深了…太深了…”手臂软的环不住脖颈了，陆东植像溺水的人抓住了浮木，无意识地扣住徐仁宇的后背，在徐仁宇苍白的皮肤上留下一道道艳丽的血痕，“啊…啊嗯…哈啊…哈啊…”</p><p>徐仁宇很喜欢陆东植被自己操成这个样子，眼里全是自己，脑袋里也全是自己，除了和自己做爱没有任何别的想法。</p><p>“东植xi，爽吗？”徐仁宇大力地抽插，满意地听到陆东植的哭叫后却很快放慢速度，轻且缓慢地晃动着性器在陆东植的肉穴中搅弄，用柱头摩擦着充血的肉壁，“还想要吗？”</p><p>没有了猛烈快速的冲撞，肉穴里莫名地空虚发痒。尝过情欲味道的陆东植控制不住地轻晃屁股，不知道哪儿来的力气，用双腿夹住徐仁宇，环住徐仁宇的脖颈低声啜泣，“要…仁宇xi…仁宇xi是个好人…快给我…”</p><p>“还有一句。”徐仁宇坏心眼地用性器蹭过肉壁，激起陆东植一阵麻痒。他想听的话陆东植并没有说出来。</p><p>“哈啊…呜…好痒…”陆东植朦胧地看着徐仁宇，又晃了一会儿屁股，可穴里的性器还不加速，索性豁出去地大吼一声，“求你了！”</p><p>徐仁宇拍拍陆东植的屁股，笑得狡黠又餮足，“东植xi真听话。”</p><p>性器再次操动起来，力道重且猛，柱头次次都顶上陆东植穴道最深处的结肠部位，还恶劣地向上顶，操得陆东植的肚子上凸出一个小小的形状。</p><p>“啊啊！仁宇…哈啊…仁宇…”陆东植已经不知道自己在叫什么了，肉棒不知何时再次吐出精液，有不少都溅到徐仁宇的身上，搞得徐仁宇也是浓浓的巧克力味。</p><p>“东植xi…”徐仁宇抬手压上陆东植的肚子，使那个形状更加明显，亦使陆东植的声音愈加沙哑，“如果你这里有子宫的话，在我射进精液后，这里就会排除卵子，而你，就会孕育我们的孩子。”</p><p>“啊啊！不要！不要…呜啊…哈啊…哈啊…”孩子、子宫如同惊雷般极大地刺激到了陆东植，刚射完的肉棒泊泊地流出白色的精液，肉壁紧紧咬住了在穴中跳动的肉棒，“不…不要…”</p><p>“射进去了。”徐仁宇插到陆东植的最深处，精关一松，射出的精液冲击者脆弱敏感的肉壁。</p><p>陆东植喘着粗气，肉穴被十几股精液填满了，涨大通红的乳珠竟然流出了白色的液体。</p><p>“东植xi，你有假孕反应了。被我的话吓成这个样子了吗？真可爱…”徐仁宇捏住陆东植的下巴，覆上自己的唇。</p><p>“呼唔…”</p><p>陆东植被亲的七荤八素的，亲昵地配合着徐仁宇。</p><p>搅在一起的唾液沾湿了两人的嘴角，双唇分开的“啵”声宣告着这场性事的结束。</p><p>陆东植迷迷糊糊间只能感觉到徐仁宇给他洗的干干净净的，搂在怀中盖好了被子，暖融融地都要把他暖化成巧克力酱了。</p><p>“Happy valentines day，东植xi。”</p><p>徐仁宇狠狠地亲了口陆东植的唇，他少见的温情毫无保留地都给了他的巧克力精。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>